


Tonight Let's Get Some (And Live While We're Young)

by wildespirit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I AM JUST SO SORRY, I am so sorry, M/M, One Direction Fanboys, What Have I Done, warning: singing gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildespirit/pseuds/wildespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Walt is in love, Ray and Nate would both tap Harry Styles' ass, and Brad Colbert will deny any and all accusations of owning a certain CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Let's Get Some (And Live While We're Young)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorcockblock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorcockblock/gifts).



> This is for harri, who clearly owns my soul if this is the kind of shit I am willing to do for her. This fic is truly awful, and I am really sorry for ever mixing up the good names of Generation Kill characters with the singing homosexuals. I think i have tarnished my OTP forever tbh. completely unbeta'd.

Brad reminds Walt every day that he’s been dating Ray for _6 fucking months_ now _._ Walt still isn’t sure exactly why he had that urge to lick the tomato sauce off the chin of the spastic kid in his English class, but it’s turned out better than he expected. 

_**Let's go crazy till we see the sun**  
_  

“No, Walt baby, you don’t knoooo-oooo-oooooow, you don’t know you’re beautiful! So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead!” Walt has gone pink now that everyone in the cafeteria is staring at them, so Ray’s mission is accomplished, and Brad looks like he is going to vomit at any moment, which is just a bonus.

“Ray,” said Nate, looking up from his lunch now that the impromptu concert was over, “you’re mixing up two different songs.”  
  
“You think I don’t know that, homes? I am hurt. Word to the motherfucking street yo, I loved Harry Styles long before any one else here did.”

“Point Ray, which might be because no one else here is a buck-toothed-sister-fucking retard like you. This is just plain undignified.”

“I am not a girl! Or related to him, fuck you Brad,” said Walt, but it was Walt so there wass no heat in it. Ray would like you to know that his boyfriend is a cornfed sunshine child, and he only learnt to cuss recently. The corruption of Walter Hasser is Ray’s proudest achievement so far in his life, and that includes not sleeping for 29 hours once after a debate team win.

“Are you calling me an incestuous retard with poor teeth, Colbert?” asked Nate.

Brad looks appalled. “You, uh, you like One Direction?” 

Nate leaned across the table and smiled. “Yeah, I mean Louis Tomlinson has a great ass. I would pay some very good money to see the sex tape that undoubtedly exists of him and Harry fucking.”

With that, Nate pushed away from the table and sauntered away, with a “bye, Walt!” thrown over his shoulder. Ray started laughing. 

“In the opinion of this high school student, debate team captain, and all round hottie, you need to get your head out of your ass Brad.” Brad turns around to glare at him, but they’ve been best friends (Brad can deny it all he wants, what the fuck ever) since elementary school, and the Viking crazy eyes don’t scare him. Anymore. Brad stalks off and Ray laughs again at the stupidity of the people around him.

If Brad wants to perpetuate (fuck you, Ray’s on the fucking debate team and he knows all kinds of big words) the Iceman myth, then that’s fine and dandy. Motherfucker might be a Thor lookalike, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have Big Gay Feelings for Nate Fick. Their best friends have been dating for 6 whole months now, well it was 6 months two days ago, whatever, and yet Brad, who is normally so eloquent in expressing his distaste for everyone in the world, can only grunt whenever Nate talks to him. Ray has fucking exceptional observational skills, and he knows for a fact that Nate’s competence on the football field has given Brad a boner before. To be honest, it might have been his ass in the ridiculous pants they wear (Ray says ridiculous, but he fucking loves that he is dating a jock), but Brad is a weird fucker in general, so he’s probably into kinky mind shit too.

He knows that from the moment Nate refused to rise to Ray’s bait about his cocksucker lips, because he was being ‘magnanimous’, that Brad got a metaphorical and physical hardon for Walt’s best friend. 

“Nate don’t talk like an educated faggot, you’ll turn into Brad over here,” Ray had said, trying to work out why his and Walt’s friends couldn’t get along nicely so they could all be a happy family.

He had turned to Brad, who had a curious expression on his face. “Lofty and kinglike,” he said softly.

The retard thinks he’s subtle, and he can try and hide his boner all he wants, but his pal Ray Ray knows ok.

 

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love** _   


Walt would like everybody to know that he and his boyfriend are just nice boys from the Midwest who like country music. He is 99% sure that when Ray first downloaded Up All Night it was just because Brad hadn’t ever mentioned a particular distaste for boy bands, probably because he assumed even Ray had more taste than that. To be fair, Ray was really pissed about not being able to sing Willie Nelson in Brad’s vicinity. Walt is now 100% sure that Ray actually likes One Direction and it’s not just about annoying Brad anymore, and that he would definitely tap Harry Styles’ ass. Walt thinks that he could at least have the decency to crush on Niall, so he didn’t have to worry that actually it had all been a horrible mistake and he wasn’t Ray’s type at all. 

“Brad I’m not listening to Air Supply any more, it burns.” Brad is driving Walt to Ray’s now that practice is finished, and Walt should be grateful, but really, _Air Supply?_ He doesn’t think so.

“Fine, pick something else. It’s not like there’s any Johnny Cash in here though.”

Walt is flicking through the CDs when he sees something very interesting indeed. Never let it be said that Walt isn't just as much of a carnivorous motherfucker as Ray, because he is a total badass underneath the good Virginian boy exterior, his momma just taught him how to be polite. He also learnt at a young age the things that blond hair, big blue eyes and an innocent expression can get you. But underneath it all you better believe that he is a really tough guy.  Anything Ray tells you on the subject is a straight up lie.

"Bradleyyyyyyy."

"Waaaaalter." Walt flinched.

"Ok, point taken. But seriously, dude, did you actually spend money on the pre-pubescent-British-special-education-homosexual-singalong, your words not mine, that are the Singing Gays? Who knew that Brad "The Iceman" "I will fuck you up in your sleep if you ever question my dedication to Air Supply" Colbert was secretly into boy bands? This wouldn't be because Nate expressed an interest now would it?"

Walt was impressed that even with this hanging over his head Brad could still keep his cool.

"Walt, I swear to God if you tell Ray I actually _will_ kill you in your sleep. You're clearly brain-damaged for dating him in the first place, so I'm sure people would understand.”

Walt just laughed.

"Oh Brad. Ray was actually right, you are totally fucked. 

  
_**And never stop for anyone** _   


“So I think you might have been right about Brad liking Nate,” Walt said while they were playing Halo.

“Well obviously, homes, I’m a fucking genius.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Walter, my sunshine puppy, what are you talking about?”

“Well obviously they’re both too emotionally fucked to sort this out themselves.”

“That’s true, they do both seem to be Special Olympics Homosexually Retarded when it comes to each other. Emphasis on the Homosexually, obviously.” Walt just stared at him like he had been dropped on his head as a baby, which he was sure he had, but Walt was the one who regularly fucked him, so he couldn’t really talk. “Jesus fucking Christ Walt, are you serious? That was hilarious dude! Anyway, you do some reconnaissance on Nate, I feel like I’ve been taking your attention away from him anyway, and I’ll be on Brad like a motherfucker.”

Walt continued to stare at him incredulously. He would check if he had food on his face, but he happened to know that Walt found his eating habits hot, so that couldn’t be it.

 

_**Tonight let's get some** _   


Walt walked out of his English class and dug his phone out of his bag

**From: Walt**

Hey where are you?

 

**From: Ray**

Fuck, sorry, I got caught up with Rudy. Come get coffee x

 

Walt shook his head fondly. He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with a really great boyfriend and, even if Brad maintained that he hated everyone, a new best friend in the last 6 months. He did know that he’d never been happier though. He be worried about Nate’s feelings getting hurt with the whole Brad thing, but he was pretty sure Nate loved making the Iceman flustered, so basically his only problem was not screwing up plays so Godfather didn’t lose his shit with him.

There was the tiny other problem that he was pretty sure he’d fallen in love with a fucking messed up hick from some Missouri backwater, but to be honest, he came from a family of messed up hicks from a backwater in Virginia, so maybe it wasn’t that big a deal after all.

He walked into the Starbucks where Ray went to hang out with his barista friend, Rudy, who was possibly the strangest and most beautiful man Walt had ever met. 

“No, my brother, you need to find a way to incorporate that superhero attitude into your daily life. That’s how we find our dharma, baby.”

 

**_And live while we're young_ **

 

Ray has been dropping hints left, right and center in the lead up to this party, and he would like it noted that he is the best goddamn wingman ever. If Brad doesn’t get Nate to put those pornographic lips to good use tonight, then the situation is just never going to unfuck itself. 

Ray was starting to lose a little bit of faith in the plan however, as the night dragged on and Brad and Nate were still sitting there being giant cockblocks. Live While We’re Young came on, and while Ray didn’t want to betray that Walt had told Brad’s secret, he also wanted to get some, so he kicked Brad hard in the leg. Brad continued to stare into the distance.

Jesus Fucking Christ on a Fucking Rainbow Pogo Stick.

Ray nudged Walt, who kicked Nate in the leg too, and then pointed with his head to the dance floor. Nate let out a long-suffering sigh. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Well, he wasn’t fooling Ray.

“Hey, Brad, how about we leave this two alone?”

Brad finally turned around to look at the three of them. “You're not going to make me dance to this retardation are you?”

“Actually Nate—” Walt clamped his hand over Ray's mouth.

“No way, I thought the first album was way better than this.”

Ray tried to express his indignation, but all that came out was a squawk. He turned to glare at Walt, but fuck it, he never said he was immune to Walt’s eyes. Brad completely ignored him, and stood up.

“Thank God, Fick. Not to get homoerotic or anything, but I could kiss you. I mean I tried to like them, but I fucking hate this song.”

“Well,” Nate’s blush was spreading from the tops of his cheeks right down his neck. “I mean if you did kiss me it, it might not be that bad.”

“Really?”

“I am assured of this, Colbert.” Nate smiled shyly, and pointedly ignored Ray, who was miming vomiting behind Brad.

Walt dropped his hand in shock as Brad’s face split into a frankly terrifying grin and he dragged Nate out the door. 

“FINALLY BRAD GREW UP AND GOT SOME, FUCK YEAH!”

Walt threw his head back and laughed, and Ray is a mere mortal, so he was powerless to resist leaning in and licking up that neck.

“You know what?” asked Walt. “I actually really like this song, so you wanna dance?”

“Anything for you, Walt.  One Direction _are_ the motherfucking answer, clearly.”

Ray is a great dancer and he can totally understand why everyone else stops to look at him. They’re in awe of his graceful movement, and it has nothing to do with concern for their personal safety.

Walt tips his head back, and ok maybe Ray’s given him a bit too much beer, and sings "Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun!"

And who can blame Ray for joining in; he does a great impression of Zayn’s face from the video clip. "I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love!”  
  
Walt licks his lips, and leans into Ray, his lips brushing Rays cheek and then ear. “Who’s pretending?”

 

**_We wanna live while we’re young_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Walt you corny bastard.
> 
> Hope you liked it sweetcheeks! You owe me forever ex oh ex oh!


End file.
